


𝑻𝒓𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒅 𝒊𝒏 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒆

by Stardust754



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), Tomb Raider (Trinity), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Desert Island, Freeform, Gen, Island life, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Romance, Shadow of the Tomb Raider, Shipwrecks, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust754/pseuds/Stardust754
Summary: Three commanders ended up on a deserted island after a shipwreck. They have a hard time staying alive and working together as their true personalities are coming to the surface, revealing slowly their true identities. Will they be saved, or they'll stay trapped forever with each other?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐝 𝐰𝐞𝐥𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞

Raging storm fell upon the small, isolated island as the wild waves hit the nearby rocks, making the golden sand wet. A couple of distressed seagulls sealed through the sky, making loud noises and trying to find a safe place. Despite the sunny weather, the rain was a pretty common thing there. The only unusual thing that ruined the perfect picture was three men laying down, near the rocks, unconscious. Their faces looked peaceful and almost – dead. Making no movements, they stayed there for a while as the raindrops and ocean water splashed their bodies repeatedly.

Suddenly, the small choke escaped one of their throats as he coughed and turned to his hip to puke the excess water from his insides. Alongside water came out a couple of small seaweeds, and the man put on a disgusted face, feeling how salty his mouth was. Slowly opening his blue eyes, he blinked a couple of times, heavily, letting the dim sunrays shine directly in them. Bringing his hand on face, he covered his sight and cough a couple more times before he rested on his elbows to take a look at what was happening. Remembering the unfortunate event that occurred not long time ago, he breathed heavily. The ship that they were on hit the rock. After that, for him, everything went blurry. Screams and cries filled his ears alongside with high pitch ringing. When his eyes started to cooperate again, he turned his head from side to side to find his friends who were lying beside him, with their eyes closed.

 _'Are they even alive?'_ , he thought as he crawled slowly to the younger one to check on his pulse. Feeling his heartbeats, the man let a relieved sigh and started to perform first aid on the poor, unconscious dude. Pushing his chest, he hoped that the water would get out, but it didn't.

"Don't make me do it, come on", he said, pumping his chest harder. Making a disgusted grimace, once again, he held the guy's nose with one hand and chin with the other to open his mouth.

_'Rourke, you shit, you will pay for this…'_

Giving him air from his own lungs, the guy choked and cough heavily, releasing water. At that moment, the older man did the same, but he sounded far worse as it looked like he threw up as well.

“Great…”, murmured the blond man as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Ugh…I am dying…”, said the dark one that received the help, with a weak voice, and rolled to the side, pressing his stomach with his arms.

“Stop overreacting”, answered the blond man, and he returned him the look.

“It’s you…where is Pedro?”

“I am here…I don’t feel very well…”, said the oldest dude, sitting and holding his head. He looked very nauseous and worn out. 

“Glad you are alive, doc…”

“Glad that we are all alive…”

“I wonder whose great idea was to go sailing?”, asked the blond man as he observed the darker one below him.

“Don’t look at me like that, idiot, I never planned for this to happen…”, he answered and tried to sit up.

"Remind me that you should not be allowed to plan anything in the future."

“Jason, Konstantin, please stop it…", answered Pedro before anyone else and looked around slowly. The rain stopped, and the sun shined brighter than ever. According to the sun, he concluded that it must be past afternoon. "Where are we, in God's name?"

"Looks like some kind of, island…", said the blond one, slowly.

"Oh, HELL NO!", said Jason nervously, got up and let a couple of scared screams, clumsily shaking his hand.

A small crab was holding his index finger tightly. His facial expression was beyond interesting to Konstantin which had a small smile in the corner of his mouth as he watched him suffer and panic. Hysterically shaking his arm, he managed to throw the crab back into the ocean. The doctor let a small laugh as he watched the scene, and the man blushed.

"What are you two laughing at?!", he tried to yell, but his voice failed him, making the situation funnier.

“It won’t hurt you…”, said Pedro as he shook his head.

“I realized that!”, he returned, putting his arms on his hips, like an enraged teenager.

"It didn't look like it", said Konstantin, getting up on his feet as the sand sank beneath his weight.

“Yeah, right. Well…I guess we are trapped here. What should we do?”, asked the man as he swirled around, observing the thick vegetation and listening to the thousands of unknown sounds in the distance. "Quickly want to add…No way I’m going inside the jungle. You can beat me, kill me and fuck me, but I am not going."

“It is going to be stormy again…we need to find shelter”, said Dominguez.

“Screw it! I think we are the safest near the coast…”

"We won't be going far from the coast, don't worry."

"You are acting like a scared child", said the blond commander, obviously trying to provoke an already worked-up guy.

"Enough, you two. Let's get moving. The sun is going to set soon. We don't want to sleep exposed", said the oldest commander as he got up clumsily and slowly walked towards the deeper parts of the island.

The other two men looked at each other with unsatisfied expressions as they realized they would need to work together through this. Konstantin hated Rourke, and Rourke surely hated him deep down as well. The only reason he got over having Konstantin on the ship was Pedro, who insisted that they go all together and discuss plans for Trinity's greater good. Slowly entering the unknown area, they moved just behind the doctor, who already got a stick in his hand for clearing the path for them.

“Watch out for the snakes…”, said the doctor as the one passed his path, slithering away.

“Doc, do you think anyone else survived?”

“There could be a couple of fortunate ones…”

“What should we do If we find them?”

“It is better if we keep together. You can’t trust everybody you meet.”

Jason nodded to himself, feeling the sweat forming on his forehead. The humid weather was also something that Konstantin hated the most, so he breathed heavily as he walked, pushing the leaves aside, angrily. After a couple of nerve-wracking minutes, they reached the small, clear area that looked like an abandoned camp. It had a burned wood ash on a pile and a small handmade chair.

“Someone was here?”, asked Rourke, confused.

“It does not mean it was recently. This place looks pretty untacked, if I can say. There is no recent human interaction", concluded Pedro as he examined the ground. Letting a small cynical laugh, Rourke shook his head and sat on the small chair, almost breaking it.

“So, whoever was here is dead now…great.”

“Or ran away from something…”, added the doctor. "Oh, well…It is a good location for now. We will stay here until we spot a ship or boat in the distance. Then, we will light the signal for them."

“Yeah, sure, and when it will be?", asked Jason visibly pissed.

"It could be soon or never. Deal with it."

Konstantin's irritated voice made their heads turn to him, and Jason got up and walked to face him.

"Listen, you punk! You will not talk like this to me!"

“Or what?”

Their faces were dangerously close as they locked their eyes, as they were trying to kill each other with the looks.

“It was your clever idea to go boat riding today!”, yelled Konstantin in his face. Clenching his fists, Rourke widened his eyes and turned to Dominguez, who already gathered some woods from nearby trees.

“I told you I don’t want him with us today! This man is despicable!”

"Calm down, Rourke. We are all in this together, and we need to work together to survive! You two are getting on my nerves already, and it hasn't been a long time!", answered the doctor as he crouched to light the fire. "Now, go and find something that could be used for weapons... we will need something for hunting and self-defence.”

“Whatever…”, said Jason and walked away as Konstantin followed him, unwillingly. Dragging his feet, the dark commander looked at his new shoes, who looked completely ruined from the shipwreck. _‘Shit, I haven’t worn them once…'_

Noticing his ally behind him, he spoke once again in a monotone voice.

"What are we even looking for? I doubt we can find some good crafting materials here."

“Anything sharp and sturdy.”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.”

“Stop being a prick for once. And open your eyes.”

Getting deeper, they collected a couple of metal parts, that looked like remains of a plain, and some woods for fire. It was getting darker with every new minute, so they struggled to find their way back, making a small circle around the same area.

“Oh hell, this is insane! We already have been here! I can’t see Dominguez anymore.”

"Focus, which direction we came from?", asked Konstantin while holding his eyes wide open, anticipating something bad to happen.

"I think we are going in a completely different direction. This fucking jungle drives me insane already!"

"Shh, calm down, and stop yelling…It could trigger some animals to attack us. Let's try this way... it looks like we haven't gone there yet."

“Lead the way, then!”

Moving slowly, they stumbled upon another empty area. When they examined it, they realized it was not the same place where they left the doctor. It looked like another hideout, with the whole camp set outside, but it was empty like the previous one.

"What happened to the people here? Do you think they were saved or killed?", asked Jason as he sat down, right next to his friend.

“Can’t really tell…It looks all abandoned in a hurry…there are several things on the ground like bowls and some unfinished food…”

“Disgusting…”

Looking around, he spotted a wooden bow that was near him, half-covered in the mud.

 _'Jackpot…but there are no arrows…'_.

Making sure that it's still usable, the dark commander aimed on his ally's head, who happened to look in his direction at this moment.

"Really? Now you going to play war with me?", mocked Konstantin, ironically, as he watched his friend shoot that imaginary arrow through him.

“And, you are dead!”

"At least we found one useful thing…".

The storm was getting closer as several thunder sounds could be heard in the distance, making both men look up in the muddy sky. The sounds of an unknown animals were getting louder as they sensed the danger coming up. A couple of monkeys jumped from one palm to the another, catching their attention, before getting lost from the sight.

"Dang, we better return, bro…", said Rourke as he noticed something moving behind Konstantin's back. It was almost dark, so he squinted with his eyes and backed up a couple of steps.

"Not…not today…", he said, visibly scared, as he swallowed hard. His ally furrowed his brows and turned around quickly. In front of them stood one pretty large and dirty boar. It had his teeth out, ready to tear their stomachs apart. The boar swirled with its tail and let some unsatisfied, loud sounds that made a couple of parrots fly away. Konstantin reached his arm behind him to show Jason to stay motionless and quiet, but before he knew, the poor guy ran on the opposite side, right to the nearby tree. "OH, HELL NO, I WAS NOT TRAINED TO DO THIS SHIT!", he yelled as he jumped, trying to climb, but failed miserably every time, scratching his new pair of pants.

"YOU IDIOT WHY YOU MOVED?", asked the blond commander nervously as the boar started to make his way towards Jason, drawn by his scared reaction. Thinking quickly, Konstantin looked at the sharp metal part in his hand and clenched his jaw, preparing mentally to attack the enraged animal.

“DO SOMETHING!”, pleaded the jumping man as he occasionally glanced behind to find the boar getting closer to him. Taking his own shoes off, the blond commander threw one of them directly on the animal’s head. It stopped and directed its anger towards him.

"Come on, you piece of shit!", said the commander as he held on his weapon in his hand tightly. The animal moved pretty fast for its mass, and luckily, missed the commander the first time it tried to hit him.

Jason stayed back-leaned on the palm, looking absolutely horrified. When the animal returned for another hit, Konstantin managed to stop it by grabbing its large tusks, and for a while, it looked like they were pushing each other away. Rourke took an opportunity to throw a rock on the boar, trying to knock it down. Instead, he hit his ally's hand, and he let out one painful growl, shooting towards him one of his angrier looks.

"STAY OUT OF THIS SINCE YOU ARE COMPLETELY WORTHLESS!"

In that moment of negligence, the animal hit the commanders' stomach, but luckily, only the far-left side. It made a small bleeding wound that filled his white shirt with blood. Taking it painfully, Konstantin felt his anger rise, and grabbed the beast with his hands again, making an opportunity for him to kick its head with knee. The animal let a painful sound and backed off, letting him regain the advantage. Grabbing on his metal weapon, he used the situation to show it in the middle of the boar's scalp. The scenery looked pretty messy, as the blood poured everywhere, from the commander's wound and the boar's head. Jason, who was hiding now behind the tree, was cheering from time to time, making the blond commander want to kill him as well. It took a couple of hard hits to knock the animal down, as it started to lose consciousness and fell, slowly dying.

Grabbing his own wound, Konstantin held It tightly as he fell on his knees. His ally hurried to him once he saw that the animal is dead and kneeled next to him to see how bad it was.

"We need to take you back to the doctor ASAP!"

"You fucker…Why you threw that rock? I had everything under control!", yelled the blond guy as he got up slowly. Jason swallowed and shrugged with his shoulder.

“Should we take this with us for dinner?”, he asked as his ally shot him one disgusted look.

“Do whatever you want…you already fucked everything, pretty good!"

Answering with a soft pain in his voice, he turned around, leaving poor Rourke to collect his bow in a hurry and their pray.

Finally, they've seen a small fire in the distance and realized it was their camp.

“Where were you two?! I thought you got lost!”, said Pedro, noticing the bloody clothes on his friend. "What happened?", he asked as he strode towards him to take a look, noticing Jason dragging the boar behind him.

“That happened”, said the darker commander as he was loosing his breath.

"Come here... I need to take a look at this! It needs to be sanitized."

Giving him a support shoulder, he walked Konstantin to their campfire and laid him down. Dominguez already made a wooden shelter for them all, covered with some pretty big leaves to spend the night in, hidden from the rain. As the commander laid down, he let a small painful sound and a couple of coughs. Noticing the sweat forming again on his head, Pedro made a concerned face, knowing that infection probably started spreading. Unbuttoning his shirt to inspect the wound, he swallowed hard as it looked deeper than he thought. Closing his eyes, he mumbled _'think…'_ , trying to remember where the island they were on was, to think of some healing herbs to pick up. It must be near Mexico since they sailed that way.

 _"Tithonia diversifolia"_ , he said simply as he opened his eyes and looked around sharply. Getting up, he pointed to Jason and ordered him to stay by his side and press the wound with the shirt until he returns. Nodding on his words, he took his place instead. Glaring at his ally's wound, Jason felt a pinch of guilt and looked away.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine", said Rourke as Konstantin let a small chuckle.

“That is your version of ‘sorry’?”, he answered as he swallowed hard.

“Sorry for what?”, continued Jason, refusing to take responsibility for putting him in danger and leaving him to deal alone with it. When he got no response, he focused on the wound again and furrowed his brows. “Does it hurt you?”

“No, it tickles me”, answered the blond guy sarcastically. At that moment, Pedro came back, storming quickly towards them. He held some coconut shell and was smashing some leaves inside it with a rock, forcefully.

"I found it. This is an antibacterial plant. It will help clean the wound", he said, kneeling opposite of confused Jason. Putting the plant mixture on his wound, Pedro took some long leaf he was carrying and wrapped his belly in it to prevent the mixture move. “There…does it sing you?”

“Yes…”, answered Konstantin with a painful facial expression.

“Good, it means it’s working…This boar looks like it gave you lots of trouble…”

"Rourke was hiding…", said the blond commander through a small laugh.

“Hey! That’s not true…I was there!”, he defended himself.

“Yes, you were running around and trying to climb the tree… Didn’t you learn survival in special forces?”

“Yes, I did! There was nothing I could do in this situation…", he said, raising his voice as both men laughed a bit.

Pedro shook his head and threw the empty coconut shell on him.

"You should have helped him... are you a commander or wussy?", he added in the process.

"Do you think I am scared of that…that thing?", yelled Jason as he pointed at the dead boar.

"Scared or not, you will help me now tear apart and roast it", announced the doctor and got up. "Come on, get up! You'll need to make up to your friend."

Making an angry grimace and letting out an unsatisfied sound, he obeyed Pedro's order. His wounded ally hit his calf twice, playfully, smiling at him. That caught him off the guard, and he glared at him for a second in disbelief. Shaking his head, he joined Dominguez to help him. That night passed pretty restless for three men. Finishing their dinner, they sat around the fire for a while, enjoying some of Pedro's most favourite urban legends from his culture that made the boys fall asleep harder than usual. Listening to the sound of the raindrops hitting the shelter roof, they thought about the horrible accident that happened to them and whether they would become prey for jaguars till the dawn, or they will need to live with each other on the island from now on together, or maybe, in the worst scenario, stay trapped forever. 

**The island**

****

**Boar that K battled with**


	2. 𝐀𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞

During the night, Rourke woke up several times. The rain was leaking through a weak bamboo roof that Pedro tried to put together. Wiping the raindrops from his face, he turned his head to check on others, who were deep in their sleep.

 _'Lucky bastards'_ , he thought.

Konstantin was motionless. Jason envied him how peaceful he was during his sleep, not even minding the water on his body. His ally was sleeping in the same position he fell asleep, and Rourke chuckled. Sitting up, the man stretched his arms and his legs. Shrugging, he got up, realizing that it was near morning. The birds and other animals started to wake up as their sounds became louder.

He was sensitive about the whole situation but decided to go to the shore to take a bath since he started to feel his sweat in the air. When he arrived, he proceeded to take off his clothes to wash them as well.

_‘This is going to be cold as fuck.’_

Slowly stepping in, he shivered and hugged himself as the cold water hit his naked body.

"Holy shit!", he cursed and just a couple inches from him, someone let a small scream.

It took him a couple of seconds as he realized that a woman was there too, probably naked, swimming. She looked appalled as she scanned his nakedness. Jason quickly covered his private parts and sank deeper into the ocean, letting a painful groan.

“Who are you?!”, she asked, backing off from him.

“I…who the hell are you?!”, he replied, obviously offended.

After a couple of minutes of exchanging horrified looks, she spoke.

“Are you one of us?”

“What do you mean? Do I look like an alien?”

“No, I mean…Did you survived the shipwreck yesterday? You don’t look like you would live here…”

“Yes…wait, one of us? How many of you survived?”

“Just me and my boyfriend, from what we know…We haven’t seen anybody except you now, of course…”

Nodding, Jason remembered Pedro's words not to become friends with anyone he finds here. But he felt rather alone in all of this, even If his allies were stuck with him. He smiled and swam closer, but she backed away a bit.

"Woah, I just wanted to meet with you…don't worry, I won't hurt you", he said, raising his hands in the air.

The girl put a piece of her hair behind her ear and nodded, obviously embarrassed because she misunderstood his move.

“I’m Jessica…”, she said calmly.

“Jason…nice to meet you”, replied Rourke and stretched his hand to shake hers, which she shyly accepted.

“Nice to meet you too…”

Jessica was observing her new friend. He had very dark eyes and dark hair. A lot of muscles, as well, and what she never wanted to discover, a pretty decent male part. After the thought, she looked away like he could read her mind.

“What’s wrong?”, he asked, noticing this strange behavior. 

“I should return before my boyfriend awakes…", said Jessica and made her way out.

She realized that he might see her behind, but she didn't mind at this point as long as it wasn't from the front. Jason did the exact thing. Staring at her, he whispered to himself.

“Nice ass…”

He was laying on the surface of the water, letting it take his weight as he floated, looking into the fiery colours on the sky that played with the morning sun.

"Did you even slept?", he heard his ally's voice as he entered the water too. Looking at him, he furrowed his brows.

"Why are you not sleeping? And what are you doing here? You are still wounded..."

“Are you this annoying each morning?”

"Very funny…I don't think you should get water on the wound if the doctor didn't approve…"

“Who said I would go all way in?”

“Oh…”

The blond man went deep enough to take a brisk bath. He stood in the water, splashing it under his armpits and on his head and hair, visibly shivering. Meanwhile, Rourke's body already adjusted on temperature, and he floated like he felt no cold at all.

“I met someone just before you came…”

“I saw her on my way here…”

“Before you think of something stupid, no, we didn’t fuck.”

“That’s strange for you.”

“She has a boyfriend who is here as well…”

“And you are bothered by that?”, asked the wounded commander in a sarcastic tone.

“I mean…she is pretty…”

“So, you are planning on fucking her regardless.”

“You are putting words into my mouth…I never said that.”

“It’s not hard to guess what you are thinking of…”

“Yeah…I don’t know…I guess I wish someone find us as soon as possible. This situation is shitty.”

They stayed in silence for a while and enjoyed the now risen sun in the sky. Dominguez called them from a distance and waved, telling them to go to have breakfast. Soon enough, they left and joined their leader.

“Jason, why are you naked in your underwear?”

"I left my clothes to dry on the sun…How have you slept, doctor?"

“Fine, I woke up with water on my nose…”

"Your shelter is not very functional…We might fix this later, right pal?", he asked Konstantin, who smirked and shook his head.

“You only want to go meet this girl again…”

As he said that, Pedro put a surprised face on and blinked, not believing that someone else survived.

“Did you really?”, asked the doctor and Jason let a small ‘mhm’ as he shoved the piece of that boar they roasted the night before into his mouth. “Well, I hope you didn’t do anything stupid…”

“Hey! You both talk to me like I’m a slut!”, he protested.

“Because you are…", answered Konstantin, and Pedro cleared his throat as he choked on his food.

"Enough, you two…finish this and go find something so we can fix this roof.”

“Again, with him? Not a chance”, said Konstantin.

“Yeah, I would prefer to go alone as well, doctor.”

“Don’t even think to separate from one another”, threatened the doctor, pointing to them both.

They gazed at each other, unsatisfied, and then looked away.

“How’s your wound?”, asked Pedro to the blond man.

“Better. It doesn’t hurt like before.”

“Good, that’s a good sign. I need to change the leaf and to apply the mixture again on it before you leave.”

When they finished their meal, Pedro repeated the same procedure on Konstantin from the night before. Rourke looked in the distance, feeling lost. Observing him, Dominguez leaned to whisper to his patient.

“Don’t leave him alone…He might do something or get lost…”

“I know, he is worthless…”

Pedro slapped his arm and furrowed his brows to make him know that he spoke too loudly, and Konstantin looked at the ground.

“He is a bit lost…please, take care of him…”

Just after this small talk, they left for resources hunting. The jungle looked scary to them, but neither of them showed the signs of fear. They picked up food and various useful objects while getting deeper into the vegetation. Squishing tightly the metal part they found, Jason widened his eyes as he made sure not to step on anything that would make him regret his whole existence.

Suddenly, they reached a clear area, and Rourke noticed Jessica with her boyfriend. They were sitting on the sand, eating bananas and laughing. She looked so beautiful when she smiled, and the dark commander stayed there for a while, appreciating her. Konstantin noticed him staring at her and took his forearm to drag him away, but it was too late since the girl’s boyfriend seen them already.

"Hey!", he yelled, and Jessica looked shocked as she realized it was him.

"Don't mind us! We are lost!", yelled Konstantin in the distance and pulled Rourke, whispering to him to start moving.

"Wait! I never saw you here before! Are you two survivors as well?!", he yelled back, and Rourke shook his hand from his ally's grip.

"Yes, we are…", said Rourke.

 _'This scumbag looks decent'_ , he thought as he observed the man. Everything about him screamed bougie, even his 'English' accent. He looked royal for some reason, and Rourke didn't like it.

"Come join us for a drink…we don't have much except the coconut water, but it will do…", the boyfriend replied.

His girlfriend seemed visibly tensed, probably scared if her significant other found out she bathed naked with the commander, and Rourke saw this in her eyes.

Deciding to play along, he stepped forward, but Konstantin stopped him.

“What are you doing? Did you forget what Pedro said?”

“Let’s have fun, mate… Dominguez does not need to know…”

“There is nothing fun in wasting time here!”, he hissed to him, making sure that no one hears him besides Jason.

“You can leave. I plan to get to know this dude…”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes! Go back if you don’t want to waste time with me…”

Remembering what the doctor asked him to do, he bit his lower lip and put his hands on his hips.

“Just for a while…we need to go back soon.”

"Okay, dad, set up the time for playing…" he said sarcastically and turned around to greet the other two people. "Sorry about the wait, we had a small disagreement. We will gladly accept your offer."

“Great! Please, have a seat.”

Both men sat on the sand slowly as Rourke continued to stare at the guy. He was muscular, but not too much, which was a plus for Jason, so he smirked. His green eyes were bright and he had a nice tan on, which complemented his brown, wavy hair. He looked nothing like Jason, who had a paler skin tone and freckles on his face. They became more visible in the summer because of the sun. He hated them, but he was aware that girls liked this feature he has. His eyes met with the girl's once again, and she blushed while picking her nails nervously.

"Here you go…Where are you guys located? We searched the jungle yesterday, but we didn't find a single soul”, said the guy as he gave each one half of a coconut filled with water.

"Erm, we are near…", started Jason, but Konstantin cut his sentence and continued.

“We are near the centre of the island. We were looking for others yesterday as well."

“Oh, I see…But isn't it dangerous near the centre? And what on the Earth happened to you?", the man asked while observing the leaf around his stomach.

"It is fine... We are not in a dangerous zone. It's just a bug bite…”

"I see… Well, if you don't treat it properly, it could be ugly…", the guy pointed out, and the blond commander nodded.

"Smartass", mumbled Rourke while staring at the guy, but he looked him back, surprised.

"Excuse me?", he asked, and Rourke got up, drinking his coconut in one shot.

Wiping his mouth from it, he broke a piece of it and threw the rest of it on the sand. Biting into the fruit, he made his way back.

"I realized I forgot to do something…Thanks for the drinks", he said, not even looking back.

His ally followed and said a small goodbye to them. The hate and jealousy radiated from Rourke’s body, and when they were in the safe distance to talk, Konstantin brought his hand on his shoulder.

“Well played.”

"You are mocking me now?", he said nervously, biting the poor coconut.

"No, just saying that you left quicker than you decided to meet them."

“Yeah, he is awful. Have you heard him? ‘It could be ugly’”, he imitated the guy and spoke in a mocking tone, mimicking his facial gestures. Konstantin chuckled and patted his back.

“You are just jealous.”

“Me? Nah, don’t joke with me. What do you think about him?”

"I think he is an Englishman."

"I noticed this, you idiot. I mean, what do you think about him in general?"

"I have no idea. We spoke three sentences altogether. He should not be our threat."

“Ugh, never mind, you have no idea what I’m asking you.”

"I know what you asked me, but I can't tell you anything since we just met him. I am sure the girl likes him. Otherwise, you two would hook up the first time you met."

“You think?”

“Knowing you...yes.”

Sighing, Jason spat the coconut and turned to his ally.

“Well, fuck.”

Reaching their shelter, they noticed something strange. The camp looked ruined. The little hut they made was destroyed, and their boar disappeared. So did Pedro. The sand looked messed up and shaken, as someone was forcefully stepping on it. Dropping everything from his hands, Jason ran to the place and looked around. He couldn't find the doctor but noticed blood on a nearby palm. Touching it with his fingers, he concluded that it was still fresh.

"I think Dominguez is in danger! Hurry!", he announced to Konstantin and breathed heavily, already storming away to find the doctor. His friend followed and stopped him to give him some weapons since he flew away unprepared. 

The visibly shaken men strode through the wilderness, sneaking behind the big plants. Not far away, they stumbled across a pretty messed up scenario. They found Pedro, tied up on a stick like a pig prepared for roasting. And they were right. A couple of pretty nasty and thin people in tatters were trying to start a fire as others played some type of a drums. Pedro was desperately talking to them, saying that they need to let him go because he could be useful, but no one paid attention to him, like they don't speak the language at all.

"We are fucked…", whispered Rourke to Konstantin as they exchanged the frightened looks. 

..

**Jessica and her boyfriend**

**Tribe people that captured Dominguez**


End file.
